jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Trudno się mówi/Dziwnie się zaczyna...
To mój pierwszy blog. Powiem tylko że to współczesność i wygląd jest z drugiej części. Nie wiem ile będzie rozdziałów( choć tak naprawdę w opowiadaniu nie powinno być rozdziałów).TAK, będzie Hiccstrid( niektórzy nie widzą opowiadanie bez niego, a ja do tych osób należę). ---- -Stary, to musi być coś mega, pianka do golenia w galaretce nie przejdzie!- nawet nie słuchałem Smarka. Gdy włożyłem słuchawki do uszu świat przestał istnieć. Została tylko godzina drogi do celu naszej wycieczki. Miesięczny wyjazd w Alpy. W zatłoczonym autobusie pełnym rozdartych licealistów ciężko było zebrać myśli.- ... mamy 18 lat! Może... Mały problem ze szczurami w pokojach dziewczyn?Czkawka, słuchasz mnie wogóle??? -Skąd weźmiesz szczury, Sączysmark? Daj mi chwilę spokoju. - Kupimy przecież! Może w warzywniaku będą??- inteligencja Mieczyka ciągle mnie zaskakuje. Śledzik zaczął coś mu tłumaczyć, ale ja znowu włączyłem muzykę. Nim się obejrzałem Mamy mineła godzina. Już prawie dojeżdżaliśmy. Wyjąłem słuchawki, bo widoki były niesamowite. Autobus zwolnił, bo droga zaczęła się robić coraz węższa. Widać było już nasz pensjonat. Był to jasnozielony, trzypiętrowy budynek z czarnym dachem. Obok niego była stajnia, wybieg pewnie dla koni, bo w programie miały być jazdy dla chętnych, oraz miejsce na ognisko z altanką. Nagle moją uwagę przykuła kobieta, może w średnim wieku, miała popielate, krótko ścięte włosy. Ubrana była w niebieską koszulkę i te takie kremowe dziwne spodnie, w których jeździ się konno. Była na mniejszym, kwadratowym wybiegu. Trzymała jedną ręką linę, która była przyczepiona do ogłowia białego konia. Biegał wkoło niej. Był piękny: głowę trzymał wysoko, z gracją uderzał kopytami o ziemię, a przy każdym ruchu jego długa grzywa falowała, jego sierść błyszczała. Nagle przyspieszył i pochylił głowę do przodu. Teraz pędził, a kobieta obracała się tak, by być przodem do niego. W pewnym momencie kobieta lekko pociągneła za linę, na co koń zareagował szarpnięciem łba i przyspieszeniem. Chwilę później kobieta znowu lekko pociągneła za linę, tym razem koń ostro zachamował i zatrzymał się. Znowu odeszła i długim, cienkim kijkiem musnęła jego skórę na zadzie. Koń powoli ruszył. Uderzyła go jeszcze raz, tak samo delikatnie. Wtedy koń rozpędził się. Pani pociągnęła lekko za linę i tak jak poprzednim razem zatrzymał się. Wtedy podeszła do niego i poklepała go po szyi. Zaprowadziła go do stajni, a reszty już nie widziałem, bo dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Gdy wysiadaliśmy z autobusu podeszła do nas właścicielka pensjonatu. Miała na oko trzydzieści lat. Rozmawiała chwilę z opiekunami naszej wycieczki, po czym przywitała się z nami i wymieniła oferowane zajęcia: pływanie, jazda konna, narciarstwo i snowboard ba pobliskim wyciągu. O 8:00 śniadania, o 12 obiady, a od 17 do 19 kolacje. Po wszystkim zaprowadziła nas do pokoi. Narty i deskę zostawiłem w specjalnym pomieszczeniu na pierwszym piętrze.Ja miałem pokój ze Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem, a Smark z dwójką chłopaków z 2B. Mieliśmy szczęście, bo w naszym pokoju było wyjście na balkon. Cały był w zielonych odcieniach. Trzy łóżka, jeden średniej wielkości płaski telewizor i łazienka. Koło łóżek stały trzy małe szafy. Gdy się rozpakowaliśmy, włączyłem tableta i weszłem na Facebooka. Jednak po chwili spokoju odezwał się Mieczyk, który wcześniej był na balkonie. -Ej, Czkawka, chodź coś zobacz.- zaprowadził mnie na balkon. Był tan mały drewniany stolik i trzy wiklinowe krzesła. -To chciałeś mi pokazać?- odparłem ze znudzeniem. -Nie, popatrz tam- mówiąc to wskazał na niesamowity widok: około szesnastoletnia piękna dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach jechała powolnym tempem ścieżką. Jednak nie to było niezwykłe. Ścieżka wiodła wzdłuż głebokiego rowu w którym płyneła mała rzeczka, by chwilę później zamienić się w wodospad i stworzyć jeziorko. Wokół tego rósł las mieszany, ale z przeważającą ilością drzew liściastych. Widać było w oddali pastwisko z zieleniącą się trawą, na nim kilka czarnych punkcików, które były albo owcami, albo końmi. W tle majaczyły się góry, ze szczytami owianymi mgłą. -Fantastyczne widoki- podsumowałem. -Ja nie o widokach! Popatrz na tą dziewczynę!- Mieczyk tylko o jednym. Nie umie doceniać tego co ja. Wróciłem do pokoju, a że zbliżała się siedemnasta, ruszyłem na kolację zostawiając Mieczyka samego. Gdy jedna otwierałem drzwi Śledzik odłożył książkę i poszedł ze mną. Wtedy ujawniła się wada mieszkania na drugim piętrze: schodziliśmy z dobre dziesięć minut. Jednak udało nam się dojść. Po chwili weszliśmy do jadalni. Była w odcieniach pomarańczy i czerwieni. Znajdowało się tam czyetbaście stolików, każdy nakryty. Usiedliśmy, a niedługo potem jakaś pani przyniosła nam kolację: zupę nie-mam-pojęcia-jaką, w każdym razie były tam kartofle i jakieś warzywa, oraz naleśniki z serem i bitą śmietaną. Po obiedzie dosiadł się do nas Sączysmark i Mieczyk, więc pogadaliśmy chwilę. Rozmawialiśmy o zajęciach. Smark wybrał snowboard i pływanie, Śledzik narciarstwo a Mieczyk tylko pływanie, bo chciał mieć więcej wolnego czasu. Ja zdecydowałem się na snowboard i narciarstwo. Nie lubię jazdy konnej, a pływać mogę w rodzinnym mieście. Za to kocham śnieg i góry. Była też opcja mieszanych zajęć. W każdym razie opiekunowie kazali nam się zdecydować do jutra. Była już siódma, gdy ruszyliśmy do pokoi.Po dziesięciu minutach drogi dotarliśmy do swoich pokoi. Wziąłem prysznic i znowu włączyłem tableta. Przejrzałem wiadomości na facebooku i maile. Była już ósma. Mieczyk siedział na laptopie, a Śledzik czytał jakąś książkę o mitologi. Nie miałem co robić, to wziąłem telefon i poprzeglądałem SMS-y. Nudziło mi się strasznie. Podeszłem do okna. W stajni świeciły się jeszcze światła, tak samo na wybiegu. Rodzice mówią, że prawdopodobnie przeprowadzimy się do miejscowości niedaleko tej, bo mama ma problem z płucami i miejskie powietrze jej nie służy. Ale nic nie jest pewne. Wróciłem na łóżko i napisałem wiadomość do Smarka na facebooku. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i podłączyłem tableta do ładowarki. Minęła kolejna godzina. Zacząłem robić się senny, więc położyłem się spać. Wstałem o 7:30. Śledzik już dawno był na nogach, a Mieczyk dziwnym trafem spał na ziemi. Poszedłem do łazienki i po chwili wyszedłem ubrany w czarne dresy, niebieską koszulkę i szarą bluzę. Obudziłem Mieczyka, który tylko podniósł głowę, wstał i przeniósł się na łóżko. Przewróciłem oczami i dałem mu jeszcze piętnaście minut, bo zaraz śniadanie. Szybko zerknąłem na facebooka i pocztę. Minęło dziesieć minut i Mieczyk zlazł z łóżka i powolnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Za pięć ósma byliśmy gotowi na śniadanie. Biegiem zeszliśmy na dół. Wokół opiekunek zebrała się grupa osób zciśniętych w ciasne koło. Zapisywane były osoby na poszczególne zajęcia. Po śniadaniu miały być rozdane gotowe już rozkłady zajęć.W końcu dopchaliśmy się do listy. Gdy się zapisaliśmy, usiedliśmy do jednego stolika obok okna, które było jednocześnie wyjściem na taras. Ponieważ pensjonat był na wzgórzu, mieliśmy widok w dolinę. Usłana była niskimi krzaczkami, letnimi kwiatami i motylami, których obecnie nie było widać. Płunął nią malutki strumyk, ledwie widoczny z naszego okna.Powoli krzaczki zamieniały sie w krzewy. W górze doliny był las, pełen drzew iglastych. Rankiem cała dolina była zalana mleczną mgłą, która po południu przenosiła się wyżej,by wkońcu się rozpłynąć. Wysoko w górach było widać nigdy nieroztapiający się śnieg. Z wschodzącym słońcem dawało to niesamowity widok. Telefonem zrobiłem parę zdjęć. Na śniadanie były tosty z dżemem i sok pomarańczowy. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez głośnego gadania, śmiania się i głupich zdjęć na Instagrama. W sumie zajęło nam to pół godziny. Odeszliśmy od stołu i podchodząc do opiekunów wycieczki poprośiliśmy o rozkłady zajęć. -Kiedy macie zajęcia?Ja od wpół do dziesiątej do dwunastej snowboard, a od pierwszej do trzeciej narty. powiedziałem. -Od 9:30 do 12:00 stok, od 15:00 do 17:00 pływanie- odpowiedział Smark. Po nim odezwał się Mieczyk: -Ja mam pływanie ze Smarkiem. -Ja od dziesiątej do pierwszej mam narty.-odparł Śledzik. -Całkiem ok.-oznajmiłem im, po czym ruszyłem do pokoju. Powoli pakowałem się na snowboard. Deskę miałem na dole, wieć wziąłem tylko kurtkę, kask, okulary, rękawice i buty. Gdy zeszłem na dół była już dziewiąta, więc autobus już czekał. Na pierwszym siedzeniu siedział Smark, więc dołączyłem do niego. Przed wyjazdem dstaliśmy małe mapki z trasami zjazdowymi. Gadaliśmy o miejscach, które koniecznie musimy odwiedzić, a które zostawić na koniec. Śmialiśmy sie też z chłopakami siedzącymi za nami. Po chwili dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Nie obyło się bez sprawdzania obecności i reszty innych fidrygałek. W końcu dostaliśmy karnety zjazdowe na dwie godziny i pół godziny. Podeszliśmy ze Smarkiem do wyciągu, zeskanowalismy bilety i usiedliśmy na krzesełkach. Gdy dojechaliśmy na górę, napoczątek wybralismy łagodniejszą trasę, aby sprawdzić jak się jeździ. Śnieg był miękki, nie było bruzd ani lodu. Idealnie po prostu. Wkrótce zostawiłem Smarka w tyle. Zaczekałem chwilę na niego, po czym zjeżdżaliśmy dalej. Na górze wyciągnąłem telefon i zrobiłem parę fotek na Instagrama lub Facebooka. W ciągu pół godziny zdążyłem zjechać jedenaście razy, w tym jeden raz na torze z miejsce do trików. Gdy zjeżdżałem na najbradziej wymagającej trasie, zamyśliłem się zbytnio i wpadłem na jakąś dziewczynę. Miała ciemne okulary, białą kurtkę, niebieskie spodnie i turkusowo-czarną deskę do snowboardu.Spod kasku wystawał jej blond warkocz na bok. Gdy wstałem, podałem jej rękę. Zdjęła kask i okulary, i ujrzałem jej piękne, niebieskie oczy. Nie powiem, ładna była. Uśmiechnęła się. -Wszystko w porządku?-zapytała. -To ja powinienem zapytać.- na te słowa zaśmiała się. -Mam na imię Astrid-powiedziała. -Czkawka.-odparłem. -Przyjechałeś na wakacje? -Tak. Mieszkam w pensjonacie, tu niedaleko.-oznajmiłem. -Więc, może się kiedyś jeszcze zobaczymy.Albo raczej na siebie wpadniemy.-powiedziała ze śmiechem, po czym założyła kask i zjechała dalej.Stałem chwilę dłużej, uświadamiając sobie że zobaczyłem najaładniejszą dziewczynę na świecie. Reszta minęła spokojne. Smark wywalił się parę razy, więc będę miał co wysyłać znajomym. Raz nawet nagrałem filmik, jak wywija fikołka na śniegu. Z Astrid spotkałem się jeszcze tylko raz. Przejeżdżała obok mnie i mi pomachała. Potem już jej nie widziałem. Gdy byliśmy w autobusie Smark powiedział: -Stary, pierwszy raz widzę jak do jakiejś laski zarywasz.Wcześniej tyle na ciebie leciało, ale ty wszystkie ignorowałeś! -Po prostu na siebie wpadliśmy. Tyle.- odpowiedziałem obojętnym głosem. -Tsa... Jeszcze mi powiesz, że nie była ładna- po tych słowach się zaśmiał. -No dobra, ładna była. Ale pewnie więcej się z nią nie spotkam.- odwróciłem się w stronę okna. Obok drogi było urwisko. W dole widać było ośnieżone szczyty drzew. Raz nawet mignęła mi przed oczami sowa śnieżna. Góry były wspaniałe. -Ale- powiedział Smark po chwili milczenia- na żadną inną nie zwracałeś uwagi. A jej ciągle wypatrywałeś. Nie miałem pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Było dużo ładnych dziewczyn, które chciały się ze mną spotykać. Ale Astrid na taką nie wyglądała. -To nie jest ważne. Pewnie nigdy jej już nie zobaczę. -Czyli ci się spodobała.- stwierdził Sączysmark. Przewróciłem tylko oczami, choć powiedział prawdę. Spodobała mi się. Ale to nie miało sensu. Nie miało sensu. Wpatrywałem się w szybę. Wysokie, ośnieżone góry zaczęły się zmieniać w niskie pagórki, na których było coraz mniej śniegu. W końcu dojechaliśmy do naszego pensjonatu, wokół którego wogóle nie było śniegu. Od razu odstawiłem deskę i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. Mieczyk siedział na laptopie, a Śledzik był na nartach. Przebrałem się i stwierdziłem, że narty dziś sobie odpuszczę. Włączyłem komórkę i wstawiłem na Instagrama parę głupich zdjęć. Minęło pół godziny. Poszedłem na obiad. Nie było nic ciekawego, dopóki nie zobaczyłem czegoś niesamowitego: Mieczyk rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną! To była ta czarnowłosa, którą widzieliśmy pierwszego dnia, koło wodospadu. Rozmawiali ze sobą i się śmiali. Odniosłem talerz i poszedłem do pokoju. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać. Położyłem się na łóżku i rozmyślałem. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Śledzik, który właśnie wrócił z nart. -Jak było?-zapytałem. -Zimno i mokro, parę razy się wywaliłem, ale za to już trochę umiem. -Widziałeś na stoku możę taką blondynkę z niebieskimi oczami, białą kurtką i turkusowo-czarną deską? -Nie, bo co?- odpowiedział. -Nic, tak tylko pytam.- próbowałem ukryć zawód. Śledzik o nic więcej nie pytał, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Wpatrywałem się w sufit i rozmyślałem. Chciałbym jeszcze ją zobaczyć, widzieć jej uśmiech, oczy. Ciekawe, czy mieszka tu? Może przyjechała tylko na wakacje? Może ma tu rodzinę? Ale to niemożliwe. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Mieczyk, który wpadł z impetem do pokoju. -Nie uwierzycie, jaką dziewczynę poznałem!-krzyknął. Nie chciało mi się słuchać jego opowieści, więc zabrałem szarą bluzę i wyszedłem na dwór. Spacerowałem koło pensjonatu i stadniny.Podszedłem do wybiegu dla koni. Jeden kasztanowaty z białymi skatpetkami podszedł do mnie. Odwiedziłem stajnię i już miałem wychodzić, gdy mnie zamurowało. Tyłem do mnie szła blondynka z warkoczem na bok. Miała jasnobrązowe, skórzane botki, dżinsowe spodenki do połowy uda i pomarańczową koszulę w kratkę z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokcia. Prowadziła na lonży karego konia. Miał na nosie grubą, białą kreskę. Wysoko zadzierał głowę i dumnie stawiał kroki. Wtedy dziewczyna się odwróciła. Stanęła w miejscu. Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnęła. -Czkawka!- krzyknęła szczęśliwa. -Astrid?- zapytałem.- Co ty tu robisz? -Mieszkam.- a ja jej wcześniej nie widziałem.Ale ze mnie debil.- Moja mama prowadzi stadninę. -Uczysz jazdy? -Nie. Tylko pomagam. Wtedy kary koń lekko wierzgnął, a Astrid skarciła go wzrokiem i zaprowadziła do boksu z żelazną tabliczką z napisem: Imię: Szczerbatek Rasa: Koń pełnej krwi angielskiej Data urodzenia: 23.12.2009 -Szczerbatek?-zapytałem z rozbawieniem w głosie. -Wizyta czteroletniej kuzynki. -To wszystko wyjaśnia-stwierdziłem. Astrid odpięła linkę i zamknęła boks. Podeszła do izabelowatego konia z tego samego rocznika co Szczerbatek. Otworzyła boks i wyprowadziła ją ze stajni. Przywiązała do płotu i chwilę później przyniosła skrzyneczkę z napisem Wichura. Wyciągnęła zgrzebło i zaczęła lekkimi ruchami czyścić konia. Cały czas jej się przypatrywałem. Gdy skończyła chwyciła szczotkę i przeczesała jej jasną grzywę i ogon. Wkońcu przyniosła czaprak i siodło. Zapięła je i założyła ogłowie. Wprowadziła Wichurę do boksu. -Po co to zrobiłaś, skoro nie jeździsz?-zapytałem. -Niedługo przyjdzie mama z jakimś nowym uczniem, więc poprosiła o osiodłanie konia. Wichura jest spokojna, więc nadaje się idealnie. -A... Ty jeździsz konno? -Rzadko. Nie lubię jazdy. Wolę zajmować się końmi. -Snowboard też lubisz. Wpadać na obcych ludzi też-:uśmiechnęła się. Lubiłem patrzeć jak się uśmiecha. Bardzo. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy kroki. Do stajni weszła ta sama pani, którą widziałem na początku. Obok niej szedła dwunastolenia dziewczyna z krótkimi włosami i w beżowych spodniach. W ręce trzymała ciemny kask. Na nogach miała bł yszczące oficerki. Z ciekawością i ekscytacją rozglądała się do okoła. Starsza pani podeszła do boksu Wichury i wyprowadziła konia. Wtedy podała dziewczynce wodze do ręki i kazała jej iść już ja ujeżdżalnię. Sama podeszła do siodlarni i chwilę później wyszła niosąc długi palcat. Ruszyła za dwunastolatką. -Chodź, zobaczysz jak się u nas jeździ.- powiedziała Astrid i skierowała się na padok. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pójść za nią. Gdy dotarliśmy pośrodku stała mama Astrid i mówiła coś do dziewczynki, która stała obok niej. Gdy skończyła, krótkowłosa wsiadła na konia, i przez kilka minut chodziła powoli wkoło ujeżdżalni. Później zatrzymała się na chwilę, pogrzebała coś przy siodle i znów ruszyła wolnym chodem. Ale tuż na zakręcie, gdy wuchodziła na prostą,ostro spięła konia, a ten ruszył cwałem przez wybieg. Ona jedynie się uśmiechnęła i zrobiła kilka kółek w pełnyn galopie. Przy piątym okrążeniu koń zaczął błyszczeć się od potu, z pysja zaczęła mu lecieć piana, a jego cichy oddech zamienił się w głośne dyszenie. Dwunastolatka zwolniła do truchtu, a później koń znów spokojnie spacerował. Wtedy starsza pani powiedziała coś do niej, na co ona odpowiedziała skinięciem głowy. Z rogu ujeżdżalni przyniosła trzy przeszkody i ustawiła je pośrodku padoku. Każda była o kilkanaście centymetrów wyższa od poprzedniej. Dziewczynka krzyknęła do tej pani, że chciałaby wyższe przeszkody. I belki zostały podniesione. Instruktora odsunęła się na bok i skinęła głową w stronę przeszkód. Jeźdźczyni rozpędziła Wichurę w stronę przeszkód i gładko nad nimi przeskoczyła. Zakręciła i szybkim galopem przejechała wzdłuż ujeżdżalni, by znowu gładko i płynnie przeskoczyć. -Musiała gdzieś wcześniej jeździć, i to dużo.-szepnęła Astrid. W tym czasie nauczyciekka zmieniła ustawienie przeszkód. Dwunastolatka przeskoczyła je z łatwością.-Nie przeszkadzajmy im już. Chodźmy. Skinąłem głową. Odeszliśmy zpowrotem do stajni. Astrid podeszła do boksu siwego konia z czarną grzywą o imieniu Chmuroskok. On parsknął jej na powitanie. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła miętówkę i podała mu ją. Gdy ją połknął spojrzał na mnie,jakby czekał aż mu coś dam. -Dlaczego on się tak patrzy?-zapytałem -Wiesz, Chmuroskok należy do koni...łakomych. Czeka na przysmak lub marchewkę, cokolwiek zjadliwego. Ale niech to cię nie zmyli. To angloarab. Jego ojciec był wybitnym koniem wyścigowym, a matka mistrzynią rajdów. Lepszego w okolicy nie znajdziesz. Jest moim ulubionym koniem. Gdy jeżdżę, to robię to tylko na nim. Jest wytrzymały, szybki, silny. Niesamowity po prostu. Mama kupiła go na targach, tak samo jak Szczerbatka i Wichurę. Były wychudzone i przestraszone. W ten sposób uratowała im życie.- gdy mówiła, cały czas głaskała go po głowie.Patrzyłem na nią jak zaczarowany. Była piękna, gdy ze wzruszeniem opowiadała historię konia. Wtedy spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. -Dotknij go. Ma aksamitną sierść.-chwyciła moją rękę. Miała delikatną skórę. -W filmach o koniach zawsze stają na przeciwko. Też mam tak zrobić?-zapytałem, na co dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała. -Oni to robią tylko dla efektu. Koń nie ma oczu ustawionych tak jak my, więc nie widzi dobrze w przód. Spróbój popatrzeć na swój nos, a zobaczysz jak będzie widział cię koń. Lepszy kontakt będziesz miał z nim gdy staniesz z boku. Pogłaskałem go po czole. Wtedy Chmuroskok gwałtownie oderwał łeb od mojej ręki. -Dlaczego to zrobił?-zapytałem. -A bo ja wiem? Chyba cię nie polubił. -No to pora się na niego fochnąć. -Raczej na niego nie zadziała-zaśmiała się. Cudnie się śmieje. Cała jest cudna. Wtedy do stajni weszła mama Astrid i ta dziewczynka. Prowadziła spoconego konia. Weszła do boksu, rozebrała go, założyła kantar i wytarła mu sierść garścią siana. Gdy wyszła z boksu podeszła do siodlarni i wyciągnęła z tamtąd woreczek marchewek. Poczęstowała wszytkie konie, po jednej, co zajęło jej trochę czasu, gdyż koni było dwadzieścia jeden. Gdy skończyła pogłaskała jeszcze Wichurę, podziękowała za lekcję i wyszła. -To może przestaniecie ze sobą już flirtować?-powiedziała ze śmiechem mama Astrid wchodząc do siodlarni. Poczułem jak pieką mnie policzki. -Tak... moja mama i jej poczucie humoru.-powiedziała podirytowanym głosem dziewczyna. Z siodlarni dobiegł głos: -Ja nie żartuję! Astrid tylko nerwowo się zaśmiała i wyszła ze stajni. Bez wachania udałem się za nią. -Przepraszam za mamę, ona tak zawsze.-powiedziała. -Nie no,spokojnie. Rozumiem.-odparłem. Trochę głupio wyszło. Ale to nic. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Niebo przybrało pomarańczowego koloru. Chmury zmieniały się z bialych na różowe, fioletowe i żółte. W dali widoczne były pastwiska, które powoli pustoszały. Światło słoneczne dawało niesamowity efekt w lesie. Mimo późnej pory nie było zimno. Podążaliśmy w stronę pensjonatu. W oknie na naszym piętrze widziałem cień Mieczyka, który rozmawiał z Śledzikiem i Smarkiem, który pewnie przyszedł z sąsiedniego pokoju. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy drzwiach hotelu. -No to... Cześć?-powiedziałem nieśmiało. -Do zobaczenia jutro.-uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie i odeszła w swoją stronę. Odprowadzałem ją wzrokiem póki nie weszła na podwórko białego domu kilka budynków dalej. Wszedłem do pensjonatu i powolnym krokiem schodziłem po schodach. W pokoju chłopcy śmiali się i gadali. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi wszyscy ucichli. -Stary, pół dnia łaziłeś z tą laską!-krzyknął Smark. -Nie drzyj się, nobie jeden-powiedziałem.-O co ci chodzi z tą laską? -No to ta, która wpadła na ciebie na stoku.- odezwał się Mieczyk. -Co im powiedziałeś Smark?-robiłem się coraz bardziej wkurzony. Niech się odwalą! -Nic, z resztą już sobie pójdę, bo niedługo cisza nocna... -Mamy jeszcze pięć godzin do ciszy nocnej, baranie! Dopiero siedemnasta!- no to mnie wkurzyli.Smark się ulotnił, a ja wylądowałem wściekły na łóżku. Włączyłem komórkę i przejrzałem Instagrama i Facebooka. Nic ciekawego. Wstałem i wyszedłem na balkon. Nie było zimno, tylko chłodno. Wiatr ucichł. Padoki opustoszały. Wzdłuż krętej asfaltówki świeciły się niemrawo lampy. W satjni śwatała były pogaszone. Pewnie była już zamknięta. W dolinie płyną ledwo widoczny strumyk. Las wyglądał jak jeden, wielki gmach. Drzewa zlały się ze sobą. Góry były niczym stosy węgla:czarne i matowe. Niebo było granatowe. Przysłaniały je chmury. Księżyc znikł. Wszystko to miało tajemniczą atmosferę. Podsumowując: pięknie. Popatrzyłem jeszcze chwilę na niebo i wróciłem do pokoju. Mieczyk siedział na laptopie, a Śledzik znów czytał książkę. Było wpół do szóstej, kiedy udaliśmy się na kolację. Na jadalni nie było nikogo. Zjedliśmy rosół i gofry z bitą śmietaną i malinami. Nie działo się nic ciekawego, dopóki nie usłyszałem trzaśnięcia drzwi. Przez korytarz przeszła nikt inny jak Astrid. Miała długie, czarne rurki i niebieską, przylegającą koszulkę. Na to narzuciła białą cienką kurtkę, którą i tak już zdejmowała. Usłyszałem jej rozmowę z kimś. -Cieszę się że przyszłaś.-to był głos właścicielki hotelu. -Nie ma sprawy ciociu. Dawno nie grałam. Poza tym, chciałabym zobaczyć minę pewnej osoby, która przyjechała tu na wakacje.-powiedziała Astrid. Dalej słyszałem już tylko śmiechy i jakieś szepty. Wyszedłem na korytarz, ale jej już nie było. Udałem się więc do swojego pokoju. Chwilę później jednak przyszedł Mieczyk. -Chodź Czkawka. Ma być jakiś krótki koncert bezokazyjny. Niechętnie wstałem z łóżka. Mieczyk zaprowadził mnie do sporej sali. Były tam poustawiane krzesła, a pośrodku stał wielki, biały fortepian. Widziałem Śledzika który machał do nas z miejsca w pietwszym rzędzie. Usiedliśmy obok niego, a później dołączył Sączysmark. Z każdą minutą zbierało się coraz więcej osób. W końcu sala była pewna. Wtedy właścicielka pensjonatu wyszła na środek. -Witam was na dzisiejszym koncercie. Jest on niespodzianką zorganizowaną z powodu rozpoczęcia się sezonu na obozy letnie. Wystąpi nasza fortepianowa wirtuozka, Astrid Hofferson. Pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl to to, że nawet nie znałem jej nazwiska. A druga rzecz: WTF? Astrid i fortepian?! F...k logic?!?! Wtedy na podwyższeniu stanęła ona, ubrana w białe eleganckie spodnie i biały żakiet z podwiniętymi rękawami. Włosy tradycyjnie spletła na bok. Ukłoniła się i na sali rozległy się brawa. Usiadła przy fortepianie i położyła ręce na kolanach. Dopiero po kilku chwilach podniosła je na klawiaturę. Zaczynała od delikatnych, wysokich dźwięków. Grała powoli, dopiero później przyspieszyła równocześnie schodząc w dół, do głębokich, niskich basów. Wtedy rozpętała burzę. Jej palce jeździły po klawiaturze. Melodia była piękna, tak jak wykonawczyni. W otwartym pudle widać było młoteczki uderzające w struny. Jej ręce swobodnie biegały po klawiszach. Nagle znowu przeszła do delikatnej melodii, by znów rozpocząć burzę dźwięków. Cały czas się uśmiechała, muzyka sprawiała jej radość. Ona bawiła się muzyką. Niespodziewanie zakończyła wykonanie szybkim akordem. Odłożyła ręce na kolana. Zaczęła kolejny utwór. Był skoczny, wesoły i zagrany tak sprawnie, że każdy miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Koncert składał się jeszcze z kilku itworów. Nikt nie miał pojęcia kiedy się zakończył. Każdy chłonął muzykę. Gdy na końcu rozległy się brawa, ukłoniła się i wyszła. Po przemowie właścicielki, której nie słuchałem, wróciliśmy do pokoi. Astrid nie widziałem. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i położyłem się na łóżku. Cały czas myślałem o Astrid. Wstałem o siódmej i co sobie pomyślałem? Życie jest do bani. Zakochałem się w dziewczynie z którą po obozie pewnie nie będę się więcej widział. J...ć to! Trzeba jakoś zarwać. Zwykle nie mam z tym problemu, bo dziewczyny same do mnie lecą. Ale ona na taką nie wygląda. A co tam. Nic nie stracę...chyba. No właśnie. Chyba. Wziąłem prysznic i ubrałem czarne rurki i jasnozieloną koszulkę. Śledzik był już gotowy na śniadanie, a Mieczyk jeszcze siedział w łazience. Poczekałem chwilę na niego i zeszliśmy do jadalni. Sączysmark zajął nam stolik. Na śniadanie były kanapki i ciepła herbata. Gadaliśmy o zajęciach które miały się dzisiaj odbyć. Kusiło mnie przepisanie się na jazdę konną, ale jednak zostanę przy stoku. Po śniadaniu spakowałem się na snowboard. Może Astrid znowu będzie na stoku? Chciałbym jeszcze na nią '' wpaść . Z tą myślą siedziałem w autobusie. Wpatrywałem się w okno. Płatki śniegu lądowały na szybie i chwilę później roztapiały się, by spłynąć jako kropla po szkle. Gdy dojechaliśmy na stok nie było bardzo zimno. Śnieg był miękki i doskonale się lepił. Dostaliśmy karnety zjazdowe. Wtedy zaczęła się zabawa. Spróbowałem swoich sił na trasie z rampami. Po jednej próbie tak zaryłem o ziemię, że odechciało mi się specjalnej trasy. Wróciłem na zwykłą. Przejechałem kilkanaście razy na yrudnej i z pięć tazy na łatwiejszej. Jeździłem sam, bez Sączysmarka. On męczył się na rampach. Po dwöch godzinach opiekunowie zaczęli zbierać grupę zpowrotem do autobusu. Znowu usiadłem ze Smarkiem, ale tym razem on siedział obok okna. Gadałem z nim o trasach, śniegu i planach na jutro. Podobno mają być lekcje z instruktorami na trasach specjalnych. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio, przecież i tak będę rył po ziemi, ale co tam. Raz nawet zapytałem Smarka o Astrid, ale on głupkowato się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że nie widział jej dziś na stoku. Wtedy otworzyłem plecak, wyciągnąłem telefon i weszłem na YT, żeby pooglądać jakieś filmiki. Założyłem słuchawki i włączyłem jakiegoś let's playa z Minecrafta. W podstawówce kochałem tę grę, ale już mi przeszło. Pamiętam jak wbijaliśamy ze znajomymi na serwa i robiliśmy bitwy na ziemniaki. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, wydaje mi się to żenujące, ale kiedyś było to fajne. No właśnie. KIEDYŚ. Obejrzałem dwa odcinki. Lubię patrzeć jak dzieci z gimbazy i podstawówki jarają się z kilku diaxów albo nowej pułapki na creepery. Już miałem włączyć kolejny filmik, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce. Szybko włożyłem telefon do kieszeni i pobiegłem do pokoju. Muszę jeszcze spakować się na narty. Przebrałem się i zszedłem na obiad. Ogórkowa i pieczeń w sosie. Może być. Zjadłem szybko i wyszedłem na dwór, by spakować narty do autobusu, który już tam stał. Nie miałem co robić, to usiadłem na ławce i włączyłem muzykę. Pogrzebałem w galerii i znalazłem parę fajnych zdjęć. Wrzuciłem je na Instagrama. Przy okazji pooglądałem kilka poprzednich głupich postów. Na jednym z nich miałem opaskę z różowymi uszkami i trzymałem miśka kucyka pony. Pod spodem komentarz : bronies-like. Taa... to było głupie. Ale i tak miało kilka tysięcy polubień. Robiłem takie zdjęcia dla jaj, żeby się powygłupiać. Ludziom w każdym razie się podobało. W tym czasie zebrało się już kilkanaście osób, a wkrótce już siedziałem w autobusie. Ciągle słuchałem muzyki i przeglądałem zdjęcia. Na kolejnym byłem ja przebrany za nievieskie zombie. To było ze dwa lata temu. Wygłupialuśmy się z naszą paczką. Po pół godziny byliśmy już na stoku. Wyciągnąłem narty i wziąłem karnet. Na początku wybrałem lżejsze trasy, żeby się rozgrzać. Później przeszłem na bardziej strome i oblodzone. Cały czas robiłem głupie zdjęcia, żeby mieć co wrzucać. Kilka razy jechałem z zawrotną prędkością, kilka razy spokojnie. Bawiłem się świetnie. Tak minął mi czas. Opiekunowie sprawdzali obecność a autobusie, bo brakowało jednej osoby ale nikt nie miał pojęcia kogo brakuje. Wkrótce jednak problem się rozwiązał. Jakiś chłopak zapomniał o czasie i spóźnił się. Wkońcu ruszyliśmy. Przez całą drogę przebierałem zdjęcia i filmiki, a te najfajniejsze wstawiałem na Insta. Tak zleciała mi droga. Już prawie dojeżdżaliśmy. Chciałem od razu pójść do stadniny, ale musiałem odnieść sprzęt. Przebrałem się w szare dresy i fioletową koszulkę. Podłączyłem telefon do ładowarki i zacząłem schodzić powoli na dół. Nie spieszyłem się, mam przecież całe popołudnie. Na dworze było ciepło, wiatr ucichł. Słońce rzucało promienie na wszystko do okoła, a chmury leniwie toczyły się po niebie. Drzewa nie dawały wiele cienia, jakby chciały zachować go dla siebie. Kwiatów było niewiele, tylko mlecze, które przeradzały się w dmuchawce. Szedłem powoli ścieżką prowadzącą do stajni. W końcu dotarłem do żółtego budynku. Stajnia była pusta. Podszedłem do Szczerbatka, który nie zareagował jakoś specjalnie na mój widok. Pogłaskałem go po łbie. Nagle z sąsiedniego boksu wyjrzał Chmuroskok. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, a gdy wywnioskował że nie mam dla niego żadnego przysmaku, zpowrotem schował łeb w boksie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Udałem się na padok u co zobaczyłem? Dziewczynę w czarnych bryczesach i jasnoniebieskim polo. Miała czarny kask i białe rękawiczki. Z tyłu wystawał kej blond warkocz Siedziała, a właściwie skakała na izabelowatej Wichurze. Koń radośnie przefruwał nad przeszkodami. Nie zauwarzyła mnie. Oparłem się o drewniany płot i patrzyłem jak w skupieniu nakeżdża na przeszkodę. Jednak w tym momencie koń spiął się i gwałtownie odskoczył w bok. Na to blondwłosa zatrzymała się i poklepała ją po szyi. Rozluźniła popręg i dopiero wtedy zobaczyła mnie. Pomachała i uśmiechnęła się w moją stronę. Powoli podeszła do mnie. -Podobno rzadko jeździsz.-powiedziałem. Ona zeskoczyła z konia i zmierzała w stronę stajni. Szedłem obok niej. Chciałem być jak najbliżej. -Ostatni raz byłam w siodle ponad miesiąc temu.-powiedziała kolejny raz uroczo się uśmiechając. -Nie widziałem cię dziś na stoku. Dlaczego?-zapytałem. -Cały dzień jeździłam. Z resztą, aż tak jestem ci potrzebna?- zaśmiała się. Uwielbiam to. Chciałbym patrzeć jak się śmieje cały czas, i nigdy by mi się to nie znudziło. -Bo twoje oczy ślicznie wyglądają na tle śniegu.- spojrzałem na nią ukradkiem. Znowu uśmiechnęła się po nosem. -Oklepany tekst na podryw zawsze okey.-zaśmialiśmy się. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy odezwałem się. -Powiedz, czemu tak rzadko jeździsz konno?-byłem strasznie ciekawy. -Mój...-przygryzła wargę.-Nie ważne. Astrid smętnie spojrzała przed siebie. Chyba nie lubi o tym mówić. Jej chłopak? Ojciec? Przyjaciel? Brat? Mówiła o kimś płci męskiej. Możliwe że chłopak, przecież jest bardzo ładna. Ale wolałem nie poruszać tematu. Doszliśmy już do stajni. Dziewczyna wprowadziła konia do boksu i ściągnęła czaprak, siodło i ogłowie. Cały czas była zamyślona, jakby lekko spięta. Założyła Wichurze kantar i dała jej marchewkę. -Nie wiem dlaczego, ale strasznie mnie kusi żeby ci to powiedzieć, choć znamy się dopiero dwa dni-powiedziała w końcu. -Jestem taki przystojny że działem na ciebie jak magnes.- zaśmiałem się. -Masz rację.-powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Gdy to zrobiła bez słowa wyszła ze stajni. Ja stałem jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, póki Wichura delikatnie nie trąciła mnie łebem. Odwróciłem się do niej i pogłaskałem ją po głowie. Wróciłem do hotelu, a tam chłopaki już siedzą na jadalni. Zasiedziałem się w tej stajni. Dołączyłem do nich. -A Czkawka znowu z tą niebieskooką przesiedział pół dnia!-zaśmiał się Smark. -Cicho bądź.-odpowiedziałem . Nie chciało mi się zaprzeczać, bo nie dałoby to skutku. Zjadłem pospiesznie kolację i udałem się do pokoju. Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Śledzik zostali jeszcze żeby pogadać. Położyłem się na łóżku, wziąłem ręce za głowę i wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi zaje...y pomysł. Chwyciłem komórkę i zalogowałem się na Facebooka. Wyszukałem Astrid Hofferson. Jest! Zaprosiłem ją. Po piętnastu minutach odebrała zaproszenie. Yeah! Wszedłem na jej profil. Miała zdjęcie z siwym koniem. Należała do kilku grup jeździeckich i do jednej związanej z mitologią. No to wiem jakie książki zacząć czytać. Mam okazję, bo zauważyłem że Śledzik nie wziął tylko jednej książki. O wilku mowa! Właśnie wszedł z Mieczykiem do pokoju. Od razu do niego podbiegłem i pospiesznie zapytałem. -Mogę pożyczyć twoją książkę i mitologi? -Jasne, tylko którą? Mam sześć. -Daj wszystkie. Muszę je przeczytać.-powiedziałem. -Dlaczego? Mamy początek wakacji , więc do szkoły raczej nie musisz.-no pięknie, musiał o to zapytać! -Musi być jakiś konkretny powód?Nie mogę sobie od czasu do czasu książki poczytać? Z resztą co cię to obchodzi?-ale dobre wytłumaczenie! No nie mogłem nic lepszego powiedzieć! Śledzik spojrzał na mnie z miną mówiącą : serio? Ty i dobrowolne czytanie? -Okey, już daję ci spokój, ale założę się że ma to związek z tą dziewczyną.-przewróciłem tylko oczami. Podał mi książki, a ja położyłem je na szafce nocnej. Nie wiedziałem od której zacząć. Nagle mnie oświeciło: od najcieńszej! Pochwaliłem swój własny geniusz. Dzięki temu pochłonę więcej wiedzy w krótszym czasie. Wybrałem książkę o najmniejszej ilości stron. Ale i tak miała ona 357 stron. Mało pocieszające. Trudno się mówi. Trzeba wkuć do jutra jak najwięcej. Zabrałem się za czytanie. Mimo wszystko to było wciągające. Pff... Nauka wciągająca? Co ja mówię. Ale coś tam dzię dowiedziałem o tych bogach greckich i rzymskich, o jakimś Edypie, Syzyfie, Tezeuszu, Parysie i kimś tam jeszcze, ale gość miał tak trudne imię że nie zapamiętałem.Po jakimś czasie popatrzyłem na zegarek: minęły dwie godziny. Byłem z siebie zadowolony. Popatrzyłem teraz na ilość stron. Załamałem się. Przeczytałem 43 strony. Przywaliłem sobie siarczystego facepalma. W takim tempie to ja nie wyrobię. Nie wkuję tego do jutra. Nie mam szans.Nagle znowu wpadłem na pomysł. Odłożyłem książkę i podszedłem do Śledzika. -Chciałbym cię poprosić o pewną przysługę.-oznajmiłem. -Pewnie, czego chcesz?-usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. -Naucz mnie jak najwięcej o mitologi-powiedziałem. Śledzik popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie. -Brałeś coś, Czkawka?- rozwalił mnie. Chociaż jakby pomyśleć, nauka i czytanie są do mnie niepodobne. -Nie, ja po prostu chcę się czegoś eee... Dowiedzieć?-powiedziałem niepewnie. -Okeyyyyy... Nie wiem co ci jest, ale o mitologi mogę mówić godzinami. Więc zacznę od podstaw. Ilość bóstw greckich i rzymskich...-usiadłem wygodnie na prosto niego, bo wiedziałem, że to będzie długa rozmowa. Gadaliśmy, a właściwie to Śledzik gadał o bogach, popularnych i mniej popularnych mitach greckich, rzymskich, nordyckich a nawet egipskich. Po godzinie Śledzik się dopiero rozkręcał, a ja już miałem dość. Powiedziałem mu, że dokończymy rozmowę jutro. Wziąłem prysznic i poszedłem spać. Następny dzień to była rutyna: śniadanie, snowboard, wypatrywanie Astrid na stoku, obiad, narty, próba skupienia myśli w autobusie pełnym nieogarniętych licealistów i wreszcie: spacer do stajni. Założyłem jasnozieloną koszulkę i czarne rurki. Ręce trzymałem w kieszeni i starałem się iść spokojnie, ale tak naprawdę chciałem tam pobiec. W końcu doszedłem. Z początku myślałem że stajnia jest pusta, ale po chwili z siodlarni wychyliła się Astrid. Grzywka lekko opadała jej na oczy, więc dmuchnęła na nią, żeby ją odgarnąć. W ręce trzymała czarne, świeżo wyczyszczone siodło. Miała białe bryczesy i zieloną koszulę w kratkę z tradycyjnie podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia. Na różanych ustach malował się lekki uśmiech. W oczach niczym wzburzone morze widać było podniecenie. Szła pewnym krokiem w stronę boksu Szczerbatka. -Czym się tak jarasz?-zapytałem z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. -A cześć powiedzieć nie łaska?-powiedziała z ironią. -Cześć Czkawko. Dziś zacznę trenować do WKKW ze Szczerbatkiem. Koń na potwierdzenie potrząsnął grzywą i parsknął lekko. Ja patrzyłem na nią jak na wariata. Ona chyba zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. -Wszechstronny Konkurs Konia Wierzchowego.-powiedziała zakładając karemu koniowi siodło i biały czaprak, który kontrastował z jego kruczą, błyszczącą sierścią. Chwilę później założyła mu ogłowie i wyszła ze stajni. Poszedłem za nią i obserwowałem każdy jej ruch. -Więc będziesz cały trening się gapić jak skaczę przez przeszkody?-zapytała jednocześnie wsiadając na konia. -W myślach mi czytasz. Poza tym, słodko wyglądasz jak ze skupieniem najeżdżasz na przeszkodę i lecisz.-odparłem opierając się o płot. Astrid tylko wzięła z podestu palcat i zaczęła rozgrzewać konia. Kilka kółek stępem i od razu lekko uderzyła karego konia w bok i najechała na przeszkody. Pierwsze zestawienie poszło jej świetnie. Najechała szybkim galopem na kolejne cztery przeszkody, ale przy ostatniej strąciła belkę. Z odrobinę zrezygnowaną miną podjechała jeszcze raz, ale tym razem strąciła pierwszą. Spróbowała jeszcze kilka razy, ale zawsze coś było nie tak. Szczerbatek nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, nie dyszał ani nie pocił się. Cały czas miał energię na kolejne skoki. Wtedy Astrid się zdenerwowała. Uderzyła go w bok palcatem, a on wierzgnął i zerwał się do cwału. Ona tylko spokojnie przeszła do półsiadu i przejechała jedno kółko, następne, jeszcze jedno, później kolejne i tak dobre kilkanaście razy. Nie zwalniała ani odrobinę, jedynie przyspieszała. W końcu Szczerbatek dostał lekkiej zafyszki, później z pyska poleciałamu piana. Jego sierść zaczęła błyszczeć od potu. Wtedy Astrid zwolniła do galopu, później kłusa i wreszcie pojechała stępem. Kiedy zrobiła kilka kółek stępu, a koń się uspokoił, najechała na pechową kombinację jeszcze raz. Szczerbatek gładko przeleciał nad przeszkodami. Zrobiła tak jeszcze kilkanaście razy, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się i popuściła popręg. Zrobiła kilka kółek stępem i zeszła z konia. -Wymęczyłaś go.-zacząłem rozmowę. -Musiałam to zrobić. Nie mógł się skupić.-powiedziała isąc do stajni.-Ale widziałeś efekty?Jest niesamowity, potrzeba mu tylko zachęty. Zdjęła ogłowie i siodło, a założyła kantar. Z siodlarni wyciągnęła marchewki i podała mu kilka. Czujnie obserwowałem jej gesty i próbowałem nich coś wyczytać. Nie udało mi się za wiele. -Masz swojego konia?-zagadnąłem. Ona tylko posmutniała, ale chwilę później znów się rozluźniła. -Miałam klacz. Tennesse Walking Horse. Bułana maść, jedna mała skarpetka i gwiazdka na środku czoła. Mama kupiła ją dla mnie jak miałam pięć lat. Zmarła dwa lata temu, gdy...-tu przygryzła wargę. Zawachała się chwilę.-Wolę nie mówić. Noe naciskałem. Może kiedyś sama mi powie? -Nie spróbujesz jazdy konnej?-zaczęła rozmowę opierając się o drzwi boksu. Ja oparłem się o ścianę, a jedną rękę włożyłem do kieszeni. -Jeżeli będziesz udzielać mi lekcji, to z chęcią.-uśmiechnąłem się, a ona to odwzajemniła. -To jutro o trzeciej. Uwierz mi, zakochasz się w tym.-powiedziała. Miałem ochotę powiedzieć, że już się w niej zakochałem, ale przygryzłem tylko język. Pomachałami tylko i wyszła. Wróciłem do pensjonatu. Przez całą kolację nie odzywałem się, tylko biłem się z myślami. Zakochałem się, choć znam ją dopiero od kilku dni. Ech.. Życie boli. Z tą myślą przeczytałem trochę książki i udałem się do krainy snów. Rankiem wstałem strasznie nieswyspany. Czytałem wczoraj do późna. Zjadłem z chłopakami śniadanie, byłem na snowboardzie i nartach. Z ekscytacją udałem się do stajni. Jednak chciałbym spróbować tej jazdy konnej. Ubrałem dtesy i jasną koszulkę. Nie wiedziałem, co jeszcze moę wziąść. Astrid szczotkowała gniadego konia w boksie na samym końcu stajni. Delikatnie jeździła szczotką po sierści gniadosza, a on oddychał spokojnie i sprawiał wtlrażenie odprężonego. Przeczytałem tabliczkę na drzwiach od boksu. Koń miał na imię Edyp. Skądś kojarzyłem jego imię. On był jakimś kolesiem z Grecji. Chyba. -Hej piękna!-przywitałem się z Astrid. Dziś miała niebieskie bryczesy ze skórzanymi, brązowymi lejami i czarne oficerki. Założyła też białe polo. -Cześć.-odparła nieco sucho.-Bierz szczotkę, muszę jeszcze zmienić wodze przy ogłowiu Edypa. Skończ go czyścić. -Ale ja nie mam pojęcia jak to się robi!-odparłem. Wziąłem do ręki szczotkę i stanąłem przy lewym boku konia. Pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśł, to czesać z góry na dół. Tak też zrobiłem, ale koń dziwnie zaczął grzebać kopytem w słomie i tupać. Astrid popatrzyła na mnie z politowaniem. -No co, pierwszy raz trzymam w ręce to coś!-powiedziałem na usprawiedliwienie. -To coś to SZCZOTKA. SZCZOTKA służy do SZCZOTKOWANIA konia. Chyba że o czymś nie wiem i szczotką je się śniadanie.-Astrid podeszła do mnie i chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek. Miała delikatną, miękką skórę i zarazem mocny uchwyt. Przyłożyła moją rękę do boku gniadosza i poruszała z kierunkiem sierści. Myślałem że zaraz odpłynę. Zrobiłem się koszmarnie blady. Gdy była tak blisko zacząłem się spinać, ale wolałem tego nie pokazywać.Chciałem trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. -To... Dasz mi zająć się tym koniem? Wiem że jestem taki przystojny, słodki i ten teges, ale już wiem co robić.- powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. Astrid jak oparzona puściła moją rękę. Oblała się rumieńcem, przez co wyglądała jeszcze ślicznej. Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. -Może ja... Idę zrobić to...-i wyszła ze stajni. Chciałem żeby została tu jeszcze i była tak blisko. Wróciłem do szczotkowania.Gdy skończyłem wyszedłem z boksu i wszedłem do siodlarni. Astrid zapinała jakieś paski przy ogłowiu. -Zrobiłem. Co teraz instruktorko?-zapytałem z uśmiechem. -I tak odwaliłam za ciebie większość roboty. Ty tylko go wyczyściłeś. Mi została reszta. A teraz bierz to i idziemy siodłać Edypa.-podała mi fioletowy czaprak i czarne skórzane siodło. Było ciężkie. -Nasze super ciacho za mało pakowało na siłowni i takiego siodła nie podniesie? Ciesz się że ci westernówki nie daję.-powiedziała z ironicznym uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłem tylko uśmiech i ryszyłem do boksu. Szybko osiodłaliśmy Edypa i wyszliśmy na padok. Astrid wytłumaczyła mi tylko jak wyregulować strzemiona. Jakoś sobie z tym poradziłem. -A teraz posadź ten tyłek na siodle, bo już minęło piętnaście minut!-powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Astrid. Podszedłem z prawej strony. -Wsiada się z lewej.- uprzedziła mnie blondynka. Ja tylko głupio się uśmiechnąłem i podszedłem drugiej strony. Gdy jakoś się wgramoliłem na konia, dziewczyna podszedła do mnie z lonżą i podpieła ją do ogłowia. -Ściśnij go piętami, tylko lekko. Zbierz wodze, wyprostuj się , pięta w dół, mówiłam zbierz wodze! -Spokojnie kotek!-uśmiechnáłem się zawadiacko. -Nie masz pięciu lat, więc bądź bardziej ogarnięty!-nasze słoneczko zaczęło się gniewać. Na tej lekcji ledwo co umiałem się utrzymać na koniu, a ona już kazała mi jechać galopem. Raz prawie co spadłem. Jednak Astrid nie odpuszczała. W końcu przejechałem jedno kółko. Astrid wtedy odpuściła. -I co kochana, niezły jestem?-zapytałem z uśmiechem. -Tak. Jeździsz jak prawdziwy sześciolatek. Gratuluję!-powiedziała z ironią. -Uwielbiam jak się złościsz. Wyglądasz wtedy prześlicznie.-odparłem z uśmiechem. -Od teraz będę się złościć częściej. A teraz jeszcze jedno kółko w pełnym galopie, tylko teraz spróbuj nie spaść!-ech...zaczyna się. Po skończonej lekcji byłem wykończony. Prowadziłem zmęczonego gniadosza za wodze. Astrid znowu szła bardzo blisko mnie. Dziś była wyjątkowo nie w humorze. Może jutro się poprawi? Rosiodłałem Edypa i z pomoca Astrid próbowałem założyć kantar. Jakoś mi się udało. Pogadałem jeszczę chwilę z blondynką. Trochę się " odkwasiła " i zaczęła się śmiać i uśmiechać. W koońcu się wyluzowała. Dobrze czułem się w jej towarzystwie, ale jednak jazda konna jest nie dla mnie. Poglaskałem jeszcze kilka koni i pożegnałem się z Astrid. Znowu dała mi buziaka w policzek. Ale to chyba było tak po przyjacielsku. Chyba. Po drodze do pensjonatu myślałem trochę nad dzisiejszym dniem. Dowiedziałem się czegoś nowego o blondynce: czasami humor znika jej bez powodu, ale równie szybko się pojawia. Trochę była dzisiaj spięta. Wróciłem do pensjonatu.Zjadłem kolację i wziąłem szybki prysznic. Chciałem się wziąść za książkę, ale nie szło mi czytanie. Mieczyk i Śledzik siedzieli jeszcze z Sączysmarkiem w jadalni, gadając i śmiejąc się. Wyszedłem na balkon żeby odswieżyć myśli. Gwiazdy nie były widoczne, podobnie jak księżyc. Te pierwsze z powodu chmur, a to drugie z powodu nowiu. W stajni jeszcze świeciło się światło. Padoki i pastwiska były puste. Nie było słychać żadnych dźwięków. Nawet wiatr usichł. Idealnie. Zamknąłem oczy i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów świeżego powietrza. Czuć było żywicę sosnową, piękny zapach. Odruchowo spojrzałem na las. Ledwo widać było zarysy poszczególnych drzew. Góry były niczym ciemne spadziste dachy. Wróciłem do pokoju. Nikt jeszcze nie wrócił. Byłem strasznie zmęczony, więc położyłem się spać. Rano chłopcy byli niewyspani, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ubrałem się i zszedłem na śniadanie. Później dołączyła do mnie reszta. wtedy na jadalnię wkroczyła jedna z opiekunek wycieczki. -Witam! Chcę ogłosić, ze dziś po waszych zajęciach, o godzinie osiemnastej będzie zorganizowane ognisko. Zapraszam wszytskich uczestników wycieczki. Odbędzie się ono w altance niedaleko lasu. Myślę, że każdy wie jak tam dotrzeć. Więc do zobaczenia na ognisku!-powiedziała i każdy wrócił do przerwanego śniadania. Gdy skończyłem spakowałem się na stok i ze Smarkiem czekaliśmy na autobus. Droga minęła całkiem spokojnie. Nic ciekawego.Na stoku było przyjemnie. Padał lekko śnieg, a wiatr schował się w lasach. Płatki były grube i miękkie. Cały lód zniknął bez śladu. Ludzi było wyjątkowo niewiele, więc można było trochę poszaleć z prędkością. Czas strasznie szybko zleciał. Nim się obejrzałem, siedziałem z powrotem w autobusie. Byłem tak zmęczony, że nie chciało mi się słuchać muzyki ani gadać ze znajomymi. Jedyne na co miałem ochotę i siłę to myślenie. No, niby Astrid dała mi kilka razy buziaka w policzek, ale to chyba było tak po przyjacielsku. Rzucam trochę głupich tekstów i wyglądam na pewnego siebie, ale tak naprawdę taki nie jestem. Boję się jej reakcji. Ale zawsze śmiałość mogę udawać. Wczoraj pokazała rogi. Ale i tak świetnie się bawiłem patrząc, jak się na mnie wydziera. Ślicznie wtedy wyglądała. A do tego do dzisiaj bolą mnie okropnie nogi. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy będzie na dzisiejszym ognisku. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak wygląda w blasku ognia. Echhh... O czym ja myślę? Nagle dojechaliśmy do hotelu. Wysiadłem z autobusu i odłożyłem sprzęt do magazynu. Byłem tak wykończony, że powoli wlekłem się po schodach. W pokoju padłem na łóżko. Postsnowiłem, że odpuszczę sobie narty. Przebrałem się w coś luźniejszego i zszedłem z Mieczykiem i Smarkiem na obiad, bo Śledzik jest na nartach. Jedząc obiad, ktoś musiał zacząć ten irytujący temat. -Ej, Czkawka, dziś też idziesz do tej turkaweczki?-zapytał Mieczyk z uśmiechem, na co ja przewróciłem oczami a Sączysmark głupkowato się zaśmiał. -Przymknij się Mieczyk-warknąłem. To tylko go zachęciło. -Jeszcze jej nie pocałowałeś? Na co czekasz, stary. Widać, że na nią lecisz, ale ona jakby nie zwracała uwagi.-powiedział. Chyba mu zaraz przywalę. Nie odezwałem się, bo to go nakręci. W ciszy zjadłem cały obiad i bez słowa wyszedłem na dwór. Wiadomo gdzie się skierowałem-do stajni. Nie było tam nikogo. Może to i dobrze. Podszedłem do Szczerbatka. Polubiłem tego ogierka. Gdy ułyszał moje kroki wyjrzał z boksu. Szarpnął głową, jakby nie mógł się doczekać. Pogłaskałem go po głowie i za uszami. Astrid mówiła, że nie wszystkie konie to lubią. Ale Szczerbatek wydawał się być zadowolony, choć ciężko odczytać emocje z pysku konia. Czułem dziwną ochotę zwierzenia mu się. Ale kto gada z koniem. Oparłen głowę o jego czoło. On przymkną oczy. -Myślisz że ona mnie...lubi?-zapytałem cicho. Szczerbatek leniwie otworzył oczy. Czułem się naprawdę dziwnie. Gadam z koniem! -Tak, lubię cię. A teraz odsuń się, bo muszę nakarmić go.-powiedziała Astrid. Skąd ona się tu wzięła? Szła spokojnie przez stajnię niosąc wiadro owsa. Zaczęły piec mnie policzki. Jej niskie obcasy przy skórzanych, brązowych botkach uderzały w betonową podłogę. Niała dżinsowe spodenki do jednej czwartej uda i niebieską koszulkę, która podkreślała jej piękne, błękitne oczy. Wyglądała ślicznie. -Może ci pomóc?-zapytałem z najlepszym uśmiechem, na jaki mogłem się zdobyć. -No nareszcie ruszysz ten tyłek! Tylko uważaj, bo swoje markowe rurki sobie pobrudzisz.- odparła z ironią. Ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła. Odwzajemniłem to, podszedłem do niej i chwyciłem wiadro. Wsypałem owies do paśnika karego konia i odstawiłem wiadro. Zamknąłem drzwi boksu i stanąłem obok dziewczyny. -Chodź, wypuścimy Chmuroskoka i Wichurę na pastwisko.-powiedziała. Poszła do siodlarni i wzięła dwie liny. Dała mi jedną i otworzyła drzwi do boksu siwka. Podpięła linę do kantaru i dała mi do trzymania. Za chwilę zrobiła to samo z Wichurą. Powoli szliśmy w stronę pastwiska. Konie spokojnie stąpały po żwirowej ścieżce. Podkowy uderzały w małe kamyki. W końcu doszliśmy do wysokiego, czerwono-białego płotu. Astrid odpięła Chmuroskoka i Wichurę, i wpuściła ich na pastwisko. Konie podbiegły radośnie do reszty małego stadka. My natomiast wspięliśmy się na płot. Wtedy podbiegł do nas błuany koń. Była to klacz z małą gwiazdką na czole i skarpetką na tylniej prawej nodze. Astrid pogłaskała ją po czole i wyciągnęła z kieszeni miętówkę. Koń zjadł ją i pognał szybkim cwałem na drugi koniec pastwiska i skubała spokojnie trawę. -To Wenus, Tennesse Walking Horse. Ma sześć lat. Jest tu od niedawna, więc ciągle się przyzwyczaja. -Ma piękną maść.-powiedziałem. -To prawda. Ta maść nie jest pospolita u tej rasy.-odparła Astrid. Obserwowaliśmy konie. Niektóre brykały razem i skakały. Kilka biegało wzdłuż ogrodzenia, jakby się ścigały. patrzyła na nie uważnie, z lekkim uśmiechem. Widać, że uwielbiała taki widok. Klacz znowu do niej podbiegła. Trąciła ją łebem prosząc o kolejny smakołyk. Astrid podała jej miętówkę. Klacz z wdzięcznością ją przyjęła. Teraz odwróciła się do mnie. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie. Po chwili klacz odeszła do reszty stada. -Będziesz na dzisiejszym ognisku?-zapytałem po kilku minutach milczenia. -Do czego ci to wiedzieć?-odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. Poczułem się zakłopotany. Musiałem szybko coś wymyślić. -Kilku chłopaków z mojej klasy chciało by to wiedzieć.-odparłem. Nie wiem czy to kupiła, ale chyba tak. -A...ty też?-zapytała. Ech, kobieto! -A co, jeśli odpowiem że tak? -To ja odpowiem że nie będę. Zamierzam pojeździć trochę po polach i ścierniskach z tamtego roku.-na to zawiodlem się trochę. -Na pewno?-odparłem pytając. -Aż tak chcesz mnie tam widzieć?-uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. -No...Tak.-nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. -W takim razie jeszczę się zastanowię.-na te słowa trochę mi ulżyło. Zbliżała się siedemnasta, więc pożegnałem się z Astrid i wróciłem do pensjonatu. Mieczyk gadał z kimś przez telefon na balkonie, chyba z rodzicami. Śledzik tradycyjnie czytał książkę. Ja też muszę skończyć te o mitologii. Chwyciłem tą którą zacząłem kilka dni temu i wciągnąłem sie w lekturę. Czytałem godzinę. Spojrzałem na telefon. Była już osiemnasta. Razem z chłopakami zszedliśmy na dół. Sączysmark wziął torbę z napojami.Powolnym krokiem szliśmy w stronę altanki. Była ogromna, miała osiem metrów średnicy. Stała na skraju lasu, na małym wzniesieniu obok małego strumyczka widocznego z naszego balkonu. Było z niej dobrze widać pastwiska dla koni, które znajdowały się jakieś pół kilometra od nas. Pośrodku altanki stało miejsce na ognisko i do smażenia mięsa. Były tam też trzy duże stoły, więc nasza trzydziestoosobowa grupa spokojnie się pomieściła. Oprócz opiekunów wycieczki widziałem też mamę Astrid, która z nimi rozmawiała. Wkońcu rozpoczęliśmy ognisko. Mieliśmy do picia Colę, Sprite i co tam jeszcze ktoś sobie wziął. Nam Smark przygotował kilka butelek lemoniady i dwie Coli. Opiekunowie zajmowali się kiełbaskami i tym podobne. My gadaliśmy i śmialiśmy się. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać.Smark wpadł na pomysł na nową zabawę. Była lekko debilna i niebiezpieczna. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, on,ja,Mieczyk i kilku chłopaków z naszej klasy podszedli do pastwisk. Było tam jeszcze dziewięć koni. Zabawa polegała na tym, że nalezało jak najdłużej utrzymać się na koniu. Pierwsza była kasztanowata klacz. Chłopcy zapędzili ją w róg ogrodzenia i jeden z nich złapał ją za kantar, aby nie wierzgała. W tym czasie Sączysmark za pomocą Mieczyka wsiadł na nią. Klacz na początku była przerażona i zaczęła wierzgać. Widać było białka jej oczu była przestraszona. Okropnie się bała. Stanęła dęba i Smar spadl ze śmiechem. Reszta też się zaśmiała. Klacz ciągle zdezorientowana odbiegła szybko na drugi koniec pastwiska. Ja stałem z boku i obserwowałem. Teraz złapali jakiegoś karego ogiera. Mieczyk powiedział, że będzie trudniej. To samo: zapędzili w róg. Ale ogier się opierał. Wierzgał stawał dęba i na oślep ruszył przed siebie. Wtedy chłopcy odpuścili i wzięli inną, srokatą klacz. Ona była spokojniejsza, ale gdy poczuła ciężar na grzbiecie wierzgnęła ostro i kopnęła w płot. Mieczyk spadł, bo to była jego kolej.Gdy chłopcy chcieli wziąść kolejnego konia, usłyszałem stukot kopyt i odłosy galopu konia. Podjechała do nas Astrid. Zeskoczyła z konia. Bez słowa podała mi wodze i przeskoczyła ogrodzenie. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Podbiegła w stronę Smarka i kopnęła go z całej siły w krocze i dwa razy walnęła z pięści w twarz. -Zostaw te konie, niedoje...u!-wydarła się na niego. Wszyscy odeszli zniechęceni. Sączysmarkowi pomógł odkuśtykać Mieczyk. Blondynka w tym czasie uspokajała siwą klacz, którą chcieli teraz wziąść. -To była taka trochę przemoc.-powiedziałem. -Przemoc, ale wobec koni. -Czemu przywaliłaś akurat Smarkowi?-zapytałem. -Bo stał najbliżej.-wzruszyła ramionami. Cicho się zaśmiałem. Gdy klacz zaczęła spokojnie oddychać odeszła spokojnie do reszty stada. Niebieskooka wzięła wodze i wsiadła na konia. -Idę go zaprowadzić do stajni. Idziesz ze mną? -Jasne.-odparłem. Szedłem powoli obok konia. -Gdzie byłaś?-zapytałem w końcu. -Tak sobie cwałowałam po lesie. Chciałam zmęczyć Szczerbatka.-poklepała konia po szyi. Resztę drogi spędziliśmy w ciszy. Gdy blondynka rozsiodłała ogierka rozdała wszystkim koniom marchewki. Pomogłem jej w tym. Szczególnie szybko pochłaniał przysmak łakomy Chmuroskok. -Idziesz ze mnąna ognisko?-powiedziałem. -Dlaczego nie?-odpowiedziała. Powolnym spacerem ruszyliśmy w stronę altanki, w której widać było ognisko. Ludzie krzątali się koło niego, przekładając kiełbaski i szaszłyki. Przy stołach słychac było śmiech i rozmowy. Czarny las i granatowe niebo kontrasowały z wesołym ogniem w altance. W końcu dotraliśmy. Usiadłem obok Mieczyka. Gdy dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie, Smark natychmist naburmuszony odszedło od stołu. -A temu co?-zapytałem Śledzika. On wzruszył ramionami. -Przestraszył się jej.-odparł ze śmiechem Mieczyk. Astrid zdobyła się na uśmiech. Na początku nic nie jadła, nie piła. Do rozmowy wtrącała się rzadko. Później wciągnęła się w atmosferę i rozluźniła się. W końcu ognisko dobiegło końca. Było koło jedenastej w nocy. Pożegnałem się z Astrid i ruszyliśmy z resztą uczniów do hotelu. Smark cały czas gadał z chłopakami ze swojego pokoju. Chyba się obraził. No trudno, nikt raczej nie żałuje. Wykąpałem się i zasnąłem. Nie chciało mi się czytać. ---- '''Nie za długi, ale jest^^' Zapraszam na nowego bloga: [1] Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania